Warios Tjänst
by eventyraren
Summary: Hela Svamp riket har försvunnigt och endast två bröder är kvar. tyvärr är det Wario och Waluigi. hur ska detta gå
1. kapitel 1: Bärplockning

Innan vi börjar vill jag bara berätta att dehär inte är min historia. det är en vänn till mig som har skrivigt den. det är allt läs vidare

**

* * *

**

**Warios Tjänst**

**kapitel 1: Bärplockning**

Som en helt vanlig dag i svampriket går Mario och prinsessan Peach ut för lite välförtjänt bärplockning…

Allt verkar bra, alla bär sitter där dom ska men efter ungefär 5 minuter av bärplockning hör Mario ett underligt ljud… som en motor.

Bort mot horisonten ser dom fulingen Wario på sin gula Yamaha motorcykel.

Mario och Peach fruktar det värsta, tar bärkorgarna och springer för livet!

Warios fulltankade Yamaha kör rakt över alla bären och stannar…

Han kollar bakom sig, Mario är röd i ansiktet… Wario får ett skrattanfall, backar motorcykeln och kör över bärresterna som finns kvar!

-JAG STÅR INTE UT MED DIG DITT SVIN! Skriker Mario!

Wario tittar bakom sig på Mario och säger –Synd fetto för jag kommer att fortsätta hålla på så här tills jag dör!

Synd Wario, du är fetare än mig!

Wario mumlade nogåt ingen hörde.

Helt ovetandes om vägen framför körde Wario nästan ner motorcykeln i en avgrund…

Wario stupar framlänges medan motorcykeln bara välter sig åt sidan… hängandes vid kanten till avgrunden säger Wario –ehhh, hjälp någon!

Mario grimaserar men springer fram för att hjälpa till…

Efter en riktigt jobbig räddningsaktion säger Mario –du är skyldig mig en tjänst…

Men Wario hade redan satts sig på motorcyckeln och kört över det sista levande bäret!

-Var dedär verkligen så smart? Frågar Peach

-Förmodligen inte, svarar Mario, men jag har en känsla att vi kommer att behöva honnom mycket snart.


	2. Kapitel 2: Pizzerian!

**Kapitel 2: Pizzerian! **

Warios färd fortsatte genom svampriket till en närliggande stad…

I denna stad skulle han träffa Waluigi och äta pizza.

Packat och klart!

Väl inne i pizzerian hade Waluigi redan beställt två pizzor en vesuvio och en Hawaii…

På tv:en framför dom visar dom svamprikets verson av Cops… helt plötsligt avbryts sändningen av ett bråskande nyhets repotage!

På tv:en är det en kvinnlig uppjagad toad som står för sändningen!

-Alla invånare i svampriket har blivigt kidnappade!

Jag själv klarade mig undan och jag vet inte hur… men vänta här kommer någon!

På tv skärmen syns en svart hand som griper tag i toaden! Helt plötsligt blir skärmen suddig och sändningen fortsätter med cops…

Wario börjar grimasera och vicka på stolen!

-Vanudå? säger Waluigi bittert…

-jo… jag… är skyldig mario en tjänst. Säger Wario till svars…

Waluigi skakar på huvudet och flinar.

-Vad? Vad skulle jag göra jag var nära döden! Säger Wario…

-Jamen herregud du vet hur dålig du är när det gäller tjänster. Säger Waluigi.

Jo… det klart… svarar Wario surt.

-Jamen då hjälper vi väll mario dådå om det ska behöva vara nån stor grej! Ropar Waluigi och ställer sig upp.

-jo föresten Wario du får betala för pizzan!


	3. Kapitel 3: gomban

**Kapitel 3: gomban**

Väl på väg mot nya ändamål packar bröderna Wario sina väskor med behövande saker.

Ja menar alla måste ju ha med tandborste!

Efter packningen ger dom sig av…

-jag fattar inte hur Mario gör egentligen! Säger Wario.

-Vad menar du? Frågar Waluigi.

-Jamen hur vet han vart man ska leta?

-jo tänkt såhär: om du vore en ond kidnappare med hjärna av trä, vart skulle du då gömma folk!? Säger Waluigi menande.

…-ja ok! Om man ser det på det viset… säger Wario.

-Då letar vi i skogen! Säger Wario och pekar på skogen e bit längre bort!

På sin väg träffar dom på sin första fiende. En gomba…

-Wario kolla en gomba! Säger Waluigi.

-Jag ser! Säger Wario.

-jamen hoppa på han då!

-ehhh jaha… säger Wario lite skrajset.

-vad? Säger Waluigi…

-jo med mina otroligt stora skinkor tror jag att hoppande kan bli ett problem… svarar Wario…

Waluigi fnös gick fram till gomban och hoppade skickligt på hans huvud…

-Jag förstår bara inte varför som inte gör ett spel om mig!? Säger Waluigi surt och viftar med handen för att signalera att kusten är klar.

-du får helt enkelt slå musten ur varenda fiende vi möter istället för att hoppa på dom! Säger Waluigi.

Vägen dom skulle ta var längre än dom trodde och skogen var bara en liten del av alla ställen dom skulle se härnäst!


	4. Kapitel 4: gräs och avgrunder

**Kapitel 4: gräs och avgrunder!**

Skogen var stor större än Bröderna W hade förväntat sig.

-Kom igen vi är nästan igenom! Säger Wario ironiskt när dom nåt halvvägs genom den enorma skogen.

Fiender efter fiender kom på löpande band… mer än vanligt tyckte Wario… möjligen eftersom Wario inte är speciellt rutinerad i plattformshoppande.

Efter en halvtimmes springande kom dom fram till en avgrund…

-jaha… säger Wario misstänksamt när han med tårna över kanten tittar ner i den ändlösa avgrunden.

-Kom igen vi hoppar bara över så enkelt är det!

-jag går först. säger Waluigi.

Och med ett ograciöst hopp är Waluigi på andra sidan avgrunden…

-ok! Din tur! Ropar Waluigi över avgrunden.

Wario tar sats, spottar på en sten och börjar springa!

Och med ett hopp når Wario halvägs över avgrunden innan han förstår att han kommer att ramla och slå sig hårt ser Wario rätt stolt ut!

Waluigi å andra sidan är inte speciellt glad och innan Wario vet ordet av har han ramlat ner i avgrunden.

-Waluigi springer fram och skriker

–Wario! Hur gick det!?

-bara bra tack! Får Waluigi till svars.

-bara lite mörkt. Men anars ganska hemtrevligt!

-Finns det någon utgång eller nåt? Skriker Waluigi ner i hålet…

-ja… något finns ju förutom sten och grus.

-vadå? Säger Waluigi.

Det är… Bowser!


	5. Kapitel 5: Bowser

**Kapitel 5: Bowser**

-Va? Sa du bowser! Skriker Waluigi ner i hålet.

-Jepp men han sover! Säger Wario.

-Det skiter jag i dra därifrån! Skriker Waluigi förvirrat!

-det är ingen fara ingen kan väcka den här besten. Eller nej vänta han snörvlar han vrider på sig! Förklarar Wario glatt!

-Vad väntar du på stick iväg! Skriker Waluigi.

-jamen kolla han öppnade ena ögat! Hej bowser!

Ett stort vrål ekade genom skogen och eld kom ut genom hålet där Wario befann sig i!

– Wario lever du? frågar Waluigi skräckslaget!

– Jodå inte en skråma på mig men Bowser började brinna i håret tyvärr! Säger Wario.

– Tyvärr? TYVÄRR!? Skriker Waluigi ner i hålet!

– han springer iväg genom en gång! Jag ska följa efter honom! Säger Wario lugnt!

– du är galen! Skriker Waluigi.

Men inget svar kom… Waluigi väntade i fem minuter innan Wario kom fram mellan träden med Bowser efter sig.

-ingen fara Waluigi Bowser följer med oss! Säger Wario med ett smil.

Bowser kliar sig i det som är kvar av hans hår.

-Det var inte Bowser som rövade bort mario den här gången. Säger Wario.

-så… vem var det? Säger Waluigi.

-vet ej men det verkar som att denne kidnappare har tagit Bowsers plats och kastat ut Bowser från hans slott och det är därför Bowser var nere i hålet… säger wario.

-och allt det sa han till dig på fem minuter? Frågade Waluigi.

Jepp! Svarade Wario.

-Sjukt… säger Waluigi. Otroligt sjuk…


	6. Kapitel 6: sten och grus

**Kapitel 6: sten och grus**

Efter en otroligt lång väg nådde trion slutet av skogen.

-Äntligen! Skriker Waluigi.

Bowser tittar sig omkring bittert…

Området bakom skogen är en bergsmiljö endast täckt av sten och höga berg!

Waluigi ser bitter ut och säger:

-Bowser har varit ganska tyst…

-tror väll jag det han har ju tappat rollen som mörkrets härskare! Svarar Wario surt.

-såg du vem det var som tog din plats Bowser? Frågade Waluigi.

-nej han som kastade ut mig hade huva över huvudet och väldigt stora skor. Säger bowser.

-jaha… ja det är ju ett problem. Säger Waluigi.

-enligt min mening är våran slut destination Bowsers slott! säger Wario.

-Ja… tycker jag också! Svarar Waluigi.

Waluigi ser frågande ut och frågar

-en sak fattar jag inte… vad gjorde Bowser i hålet?

-jag gömde mig… den här kidnapparen har stora krafter som överstiger mina. Säger Bowser tyst.

-ok säger Waluigi.

-då går vi då! Säger Bowser högt och staplar fram mot bergs miljön framför dom.


	7. Kapitel 7: Bowsers sista steg

**Kapitel 7: Bowsers sista steg **

Efter några meter blev Wario dålig i magen och började fisa…

Waluigi och Bowser grimaserar och håller sig för näsan!

-Herregud Wario ge upp med ditt fisande! Skriker Waluigi högt.

-Kan inte! Svarade Wario innan han fes en gigantisk brakare som ekade över bergsområdet…

-ok det är över nu! Säger Wario lättat.

Dina fisar kommer att bli någons död i framtiden Wario! Säger Bowser.

-kolla grabbar! Säger Wario när han med öppen mun pekar mot ett stup som man inte kan ta sig över på något sätt! (om du nu inte har superkrafter.)

-Jaha de var ju synd! Säger Wario och vänder sig om för att gå tillbaka hela vägen dom kom från.

-Nähä du vi ska över! Säger Bowser –jag ska ha mitt slott tillbaks och jag ska inte ha någon övergödd tjockis efter mig som kan stoppa mig!

Waluigi står och tittar omkring sig…

-Vi kan ju alltid gå över stocken där borta! Säger Waluigi och pekar mot en stock lite längre bort!

Väl borta vid stocken börjar Waluigi långsamt gå över, Wario följer honom hack i häl medans Bowser går sist.

Väl ovanpå stocken tappar Wario balansen och ramlar baklänges!

Bowser tar tag i hans hand och faller nästan med Wario innan Waluigi i sin tur tar tag i Bowser!

-Wario! Klättra upp och dra upp mig! Skriker Bowser för full hals!

Visst Wario gör som han blivigt tillsagd men Precis när han tagit sig upp på stocken säger Waluigi – jag kan inte hålla kvar längre!

-Det gör inget Waluigi släpp taget bara! Skriker Bowser upp till dom två bröderna!

-ÄR DU FULLKOMLIGT GALEN! Skriker Waluigi.

-Släpp taget och fortsätt! Skriker Bowser.

-ok! Säger Wario lugnt och smäller Waluigi på fingrarna så han tappar taget!

Bowser faller flera tusen meter och en dov duns hörs när han når marken.

-Han bad om det! Säger Wario och smilar.

-nu är vi kvitt honom för alltid, vad sägs som det! Fortsätter han senare.

Waluigi kollar ner i stupet och fortsätter gå över stocken mot nya mål!


	8. Kapitel 8: Blubb Blubb

**Kapitel 8: Blubb Blubb!**

Med Bowser ute ur bilden fortsätter nu Wario bröderna sitt korståg genom svamprikets olika värdar.

Området framfördom täcks av en gigantisk sjö…

-du Waluigi, jag såg på Discovery Channel förra veckan och där sa dom att det är bättre att vara fet om du vill överleva ute till havs! Säger Wario stolt.

-Håll tyst jag tror jag vet mer om vatten än du! Säger Waluigi och hoppar ner i sjön.

Väl nere i sjön finns det fullt av bläckfiskar och maneter.

Waluigi simmar enkelt förbi allihop medan Wario fastnar i tången på bottnen, bränner sig på sju maneter och slår foten i en sten.

Bubblor far upp till ytan när Wario argt mumlar: död åt stenen!!

När Wario och Waluigi nått land chockas dom över att dom ät strandsatta. Framför dom finns en större sjö än den förra, nästan som ett hav egentligen! Bakom dom finns fullt med maneter så det vore dumt att återvända… för tillfället.

-Wario, var det så smart att ta död på Bowser? Frågar Waluigi fundersamt.

-självklart! Vad har han gjort för nytta egentligen?

-ja… nu skulle han kunna göra nytta. Säger Waluigi.

-hur då? Svarar Wario.

-ja… ta död på maneterna. Säger Waluigi.

-Bowser kan inte simma. Svarar Wario Snabbt.

-och hur vet du det? Säger Waluigi.

-vet inte, konstaterar det bara! Svarar Wario.

-Du svarar aldrig uppriktiga svar!

-jodå men nu är jag trött ses imorgon! Säger Wario och somnar på en gång.


	9. Kapitel 9? Block och tryckvågor

**Kapitel 9? Block och tryckvågor**

När Wario vaknar några timmar senare ser han att något svävar ovanför hans huvud.

Det visar sig vara ett? block.

Utan att direkt veta vad han gör hoppar Wario under blocket och en underlig gul svamp poppar ut.

Wario flinar och äter upp svampen.

Waluigi som har somnat vid en palm lite längre bort vaknar till lite och kollar bakom sig.

Wario har ökat i storlek en hel del…

-Wow kolla jag kan också äta svampar och… säger Wario innan hanns ansiktsutryck ändras och hans byxor börjar lysa!

Det dröjer inte länge innan Wario fiser ut en gigantisk tryckvåg mot det närliggande havet!

Allt hav flyger iväg på grund av tryckvågen och lämnar bara ett stort hål fullt med sand efter sig…

-Det vad inte jag! Säger Wario snabbt när Waluigi stirrar ner i sand hålet…

-Vet du vad det här betyder? Säger Waluigi.

-ja, att jag säkert skitit på mig! Säger Wario surt.

-NEJ PUCKO VI KAN FORTSÄTTA!! Skriker Waluigi rätt i Warios ansikte.

-Jättekul men jag måste hursomhelst byta byxor. Säger Wario och går iväg.

Waluigi flinar…

-Vilka otroliga superkrafter du har Wario! Säger han och går ner i sand hålet.


	10. Kapitel 10: Ökensand

**Kapitel 10: Ökensand**

Att gå genom sand hålet skulle visa sig vara en plåga inte nog med det, sandhålet slutade aldrig!

Hettan var olidlig och Wario svettades som en gris…

-jag tror att vi inte är där vattnet brukade vara. Säger Waluigi.

-va? Vad menar du? Frågar Wario.

-Jag tror att vattenvärden slutade för länge sedan. Jag tror att vi är i en öken! Säger Waluigi.

-Jaha… ja jag undrar vart allt vatten jag fes iväg hamnade! Säger Wario.

-jag med! Säger Waluigi.

Och efter en halvtimme börjar pyramider att dyka upp lite överallt.

Kolla Waluigi en toad! Säger Wario.

Wario pekar mot en toad med långt skägg!

-men ser man på! Säger Waluigi.

Dom går fram till toaden.

-Tja! Säger Wario.

Toaden håller i en banan i högra handen och en gaffel i den andra!

-Gööööh bööööh löööööh! Säger toaden.

-va!? Säger Wario.

-SVENSKA TACK!! Ropar Waluigi åt toaden.

Skoooooohr! Säger toaden.

-Va? Säger bröderna W i kör.

-Skooooohr! SKOOOOOHR! Ropar toaden tillbaka!

-Skooooohr… skor… jag tror han säger skor! Säger Waluigi.

-ja… han var då något trög! Säger Wario och petar toaden i huvet.

Waluigi flinar men hans ansikte ändras smått…

-vad? Säger Wario.

-jo Bowser… säger Waluigi

-inte Bowser nu igen jag sa ju…

-NEJ INTE DET! Skriker Waluigi. Han som tog Bowsers slott hade huva och stora skor.

-Det har du rätt i! säger Wario och slutar peta på toaden.

Toaden pekar på pyramiden och upprepar ordet: -Skoooohr!

Wario sken upp!

-Nästa hållplats pyramiden! Skriker han och staplar fram mot den trekantiga bygnaden!


	11. Kapitel 11: Stora skor

**Kapitel 11: Stora skor**

Warios och Waluigis röster ekade i pyramidens trånga utrymmen och många salar.

-Kolla Waluigi en sko! Skriker Wario i Waluigis öra.

-Prata inte högt jag hör dig ändå! Skriker Waluigi tillbaks.

Wario går fram till skon och petar på den.

-Stora skor… säger Waluigi.

Wario ställer sig upp och ser till sin förtvivlan att en sko kommer farande mot honom!

Wario får skon i ansiktet och ramlar baklänges.

-Vad i! säger Waluigi innan en till sko kommer farande mot honom.

Waluigi aktar sig smidigt medan Wario sakta reser sig upp…

-Vad var det där? Säger Wario.

-En sko! Vad tror du? Svarar Waluigi.

Helt plötsligt kommer det fram någon. En underlig typ helt täckt i svart färg… en yoshi!

-Mitt namn är Blacky och jag är den ondaste person denna planet någonsin skådat! Säger yoshin högt.

-Blacky? Säger Waluigi…

-det måste va det absolut mesigaste namnet på en ond superskurk någonsin! Säger Wario.

Blacky ser förnärmad ut och slänger en sko i Warios mage. Wario stupar…

-Är du den otroliga super skurken som kidnappat svampriket? Säger Waluigi!

Blacky smilar.

-ja, och inom ett kort tag har jag full kontroll över allt som rör sig! Säger blacky.

-Synd att du skulle ha ett så sjukt dåligt namn i alla fall! Säger Wario som ställt sig upp.

Waluigi flinar…

-finns det nåt själ till att du kidnappat alla så här? Säger Waluigi.

-JA! HÄMND! Skriker Blacky.

-Det är ändå väldigt synd att du har ett fult namn! Säger Wario och smilar.

Ännu en sko träffar Wario i huvet och han stupar baklänges…

-Hämnd för vad? Säger Waluigi.

-För att jag inte fick en bra kraft! Säger Blacky.

– Avundsjuka! Säger Wario.

-När alla Yoshis föds får dom en speciell kraft som dom kan använda för att hjälpa till… säger Blacky!

-När jag föddes trodde dom att jag var besatt av en ond ande…

-Med fult namn! Skriker Wario.

-OM DU SLUTAR AVBRYTA MIG SÅ KANSKE JAG KAN PRATA KLART! Skriker Blacky åt Wario och kastar en sko på honom.

-Men ingen Yoshi lämnas åt döden utan kraft så dom gav mig kraften att… ehhm… kasta skor… säger Blacky surt.

Wario och Waluigi flinar och sedan börjar dom gapskratta!

-NI SER, DET HÄR ÄR EXAKT VAD JAG MENAR! Skriker Blacky.

-Du ska alltså hämnas för att dom gav dig en skokastar kraft!? Säger Waluigi.

-Ja exakt! Säger Blacky.

-Och ni står näst på tur!


	12. Kapitel 12: En plan för att ta över svam

**Kapitel 12: En plan för att ta över svampriket.**

-Du menar alltså att du kidnappar hela svampriket kastar ut Bowser ur hans slott och sätter värden i skräck bara för att någon gav dig en sjukt dålig kraft? Ropar Wario.

-Ja… man kan säga så! Säger Blacky.

-Coolt! Säger Waluigi.

-Men hur visste ni att jag kastade ut Bowser ur hans slott? Säger Blacky.

-Vi träffade Bowser, och han följde med oss! Säger Waluigi.

-Jaha… och var är han nu? Säger Blacky fundersamt.

-Han är död för tillfället! Säger Wario glatt.

-Ja, Bowser är ju en fegis så det förstår jag! Säger Blacky.

-Jaså det gör du! Säger Wario.

-Ja… om ni lyckas hämta hela svampriket så finns dom i Bowsers slott! Säger Blacky.

-Varför säger du vart dom är? Säger Wario.

-Ingen ond superskurk gör nåt sånt! Säger Waluigi.

-jo… jag… ehhm… mumlar Blacky.

-Men nu måste jag gå! Säger Blacky och kastar en sko i marken.

Skon börjar ryka och der blir omöjligt att se någonting.

Blacky skrattar genom dimmorna och när dimmorna avtar står Blacky kvar på samma stället som sist…

-Jag trodde du skulle gå? Säger Waluigi.

-jodå… säger Blacky.

-men all rök hindrade mig att se utgången…

Innan Wario hunnit tänka skriker han:

-TA FAST HONOM! och hoppar fram för att gripa tag i Blacky.

Men tyvärr har Blacky redan sprungit iväg!

-Han var då väldigt bra på att springa… säger Waluigi.


	13. Kapitel 13: Ice, ice maybe

**Kapitel 13: Ice, ice maybe**

Blacky springer mot utgången i pyramiden.

Bakom honom närmar sig bröderna W i full fart… eller kanske inte Wario som bara stånkar och pustar.

-Ta fast honom! Skriker Waluigi.

-ja… "pust" ska vänta bara en minut så… säger Wario innan han faller ihop på marken för att vila.

Waluigi fortsätter jaga Blacky medan Wario sitter kvar på pyramids golvet och dricker läsk.

Efter ett tag kommer Waluigi tillbaks.

-Han försvann!

-typiskt! säger Wario och flinar.

-Utgången ligger lite längre bort och utanför finns nåt helt sjukt! Säger Waluigi.

-jaha mer mat! Säger Wario och reser sig upp.

-nej, allt bakom pyramiden är gjort av is.

-Warios ansikte förvreds.

-Is? Säger Wario frågande.

-Ja is! Säger Waluigi.

-Den här värden är ganska underlig! Säger Waluigi.

-i ena stunden är vi under vatten, den andra i en öken, den tredje på nordpolen! Ropar Waluigi.

-jaja lugna ner dig!

-Det verkar inte vara någon lång bit kvar och om vi bara fortsätter så… vänta lite… sa du att det inte fanns någon mat där ute eller? Säger Wario.

-Nej! Ingen mat. Säger Waluigi.

-Ånej ånej!! VARFÖR JUST MIG! Ånej varför!? Ropar Wario panikslaget.

-jaja nu drar vi! Säger Waluigi och går mot utgången.

Väl utanför sträckte sig ett stort is område.

Wario bröderna går en bit åt det dom tror är rätt håll.

-Wario kolla en blå gomba! Säger Waluigi.

-Ja det va som… svarar Wario.

En blå harmlös gomba stod framför dom och stirrade.

-Okej jag ska slå honom! Säger Wario och går fram till gomban.

Wario gör en rumpduns på gombans huvud.

Plötsligt ser Wario panikslagen ut och springer och gömmer sig.

-Vad är det nu då? Säger Waluigi.

-Dom har flockat sig och tänker slå tillbaks! Säger Wario bakom sitt gömställe.

Och mycket väl… framför dom marcherar en hel arme av 2000 gombas redo för att slå tillbaks.

-Ajdå… säger Waluigi surt.


	14. Kapitel 14 Gomba armen

**Kapitel 14 Gomba armen**

Dom blåa gomba fienderna närmade sig långsamt…

– Vad gör vi nu Wario..? säger Waluigi.

– Ehhm jag… jag vet! Säger Wario och tar fram en gul svamp ur fickan.

Waluigi kollar på när Wario äter svampen och ökar i storlek!

– Tänt va de här!! Ropar Wario och fiser så fiende armen flyger åt alla håll.

– Yeah! Ropar Waluigi glatt.

Gomba fienderna faller till marken livlöst.

– Ånej! Säger Wario

– Vad? Säger Waluigi

Wario pekade på högen med fiender.

En blå gomba som ligger på backen reser sig upp långsamt.

Precis som resten av dom.

– ehhm din… gigantiska fjärt verkar inte hjälpa till här! Säger Waluigi.

– HÅLL TYST OCH SPRING! Skriker Wario och börjar springa med Waluigi i täten.


	15. kapitel 15 En billjett till himlen

**kapitel 15 En billjett till himlen**

Wario och Waluigi fortsätter genom det karga landskapet… kalla och förfrusna går dom steg för steg framåt…

– Waluigi! ropar Wario –Waluigi kolla där det är någon trapp av nåt slag! Eller är den bara jag som ser syner??

– Nej! säger Waluigi jag ser den jag också!

Waluigi och Wario går fram till trappen.

– Stor trapp! säger Wario och kollar upp för den kilometer höga trappan…

– Waluigi är jag död? säger Wario.

– Nej inte alls den här trappan har funnits här i 17 år! säger Waluigi.

– Och hur vet du det?

– Vet ej jag bara konstaterar det! säger Waluigi och flinar.

Wario och Waluigi börjar gå upp för trappen.

- tror du att vi har nåt målet snart Wario?? säger Waluigi.

- ingen aning! svarar Wario trött.

Trappen slutar vi molnens början. Wario och Waluigi kollar över kanten och får sitt livs chock!

En hel stad full av flygande kopas…

– Wario! säger Waluigi Wario fattar du vad vi har gjort!

– Ja vi har blivigt galna och ser kopas överallt!

– Nej! vi har hittat en slags hemlig stad! ropar Waluigi.

Wario skiner upp!

– En stad… mumlar Wario – det betyder… MAT!

Waluigi muttrar medan Wario springer in mot stadens centrum!

– något slags restaurang borde finnas härikring och… Wario får syn på en pizza restaurang!

Wario tåras i ögonen och säger: - det är helt otroligt! Jag vill gärna tacka alla som hjälpt mig hit och…

Wario hinner inte säga mycket mer innan Waluigi slår honom i bakhuvet!

– kom igen nu mjukis vill du ha pizza så får vi skynda oss dom stänger om femton minuter! Säger Waluigi.

Väl inne i restaurangen går bröderna W till disken.

-en Hawai säger Wario

-Visst samma här. säger Waluigi.

Koopan vid kassan nickar och gör i ordning två pizzor.

-äntligen Mat! säger Wario. – jag har inte ätit på en hel vecka!

Waluigi vänder sig om och frågar koopan – var är vi någonstans?

Koopan tittar på Waluigi ett tag och säger

-Koopaville!

- mesigt namn. Säger Wario.

- jag heter Waluigi och detta är Wario, vi är på jakt efter en svart yoshi… säger Waluigi.

kopan tittar på dom…

-Ni… ni måste vara dårarna från svampriket! säger koopan.

-Ja… vi har aldrig varigt speciellt respekterade precis. säger Wario.

-jag förstår! säger koopan.

Waluigi ser frågande ut och säger – Hur vet du vilka vi är?

-vi har hört ryktena… Blackys slott ligger inte så långt härifrån!

-Vet du vem Blacky är? Säger Wario.

-Självklart han föddes i den här staden!

Waluigi tänker.

-Hur långt måste man gå för att komma till slottet?

-Två kilometer. Säger koopan snabbt.

-TVÅ KILOMETER! Skriker Wario.

-Japp. Svarar koopan.

-Dit orkar inte jag gå idag…

-Ni kan hyra rum över natten! Säger koopan.

-Verkligen säger Waluigi. – i så fall två rum en åt mig och ett åt han!

Koopan ler och tar fram dom två färdiga Hawai pizzorna som W bröderna beställt!

- Jag har en känsla av att vi når målet i morgon Wario. säger Waluigi med ett leende!


	16. Kapitel 16 Två heta kilometer!

A/N Till min vän som skrev denhär historien. Om du har skickat dendär Zelda historien så skicka den ingen. jag har nemligen inte fått den. om du har glömt min e-post adress så är finner du den på min användarprofil. klika på mitt namn och sedan på email ikonen så finner du den. jag skulle villja skriva den här men av någon anledning så försvinner den när jag klickar på save. det var allt nu tillbaka till historien

**Kapitel 16 Två heta kilometer!**

Efter deras första riktiga sömn fortsätter bröderna W mot slottet…

Deras nästa område är ett lavabalgt område fullt av stenar och eldklot.

– aj då, säger Wario argt.

– Det… verkar som om vi måste ta oss förbi, säger Waluigi.

– Att jag var så dum att gå hela den här vägen bara för en ynklig tjänst, skriker Wario ilsket.

Waluigi och Wario börjar gå…

I fjärran ser dom slottet som Blacky tagit över och framför dom en ödemark.

– Jag hade förväntat mig fiender här, säger Waluigi.

– Dom kommer, säger Wario

– Ja… det vore ju underligt om dom inte gjorde det, säger Waluigi.

Wario tittar sig omkring…

– tycker du inte att det blir lite varmare? Frågar Wario.

– jodå… säger Waluigi.

Och mycket riktigt framför dom ser dom en stor lavasjö full med eldklot…

– igentligen fattar jag inte hur Bowser kunde bygga ett slott här, säger Wario

– hur skulle han få tag i allt matreal!

– jag tror att bowser är det minsta vi behöver oroa oss för nu, säger Waluigi irriterat.

– Vi måste ta oss över lavasjön!

Wario flinar.

– vanudå? frågar Waluigi.

– Nämen jag kan ju använda en fisarsvamp, säger Wario.

– Gör det, säger Waluigi.

Wario letar i sin ficka och drar fram en gul fisar svamp.

– Nu blir det åka av, ropar Wario och äter upp svampen!

Wario fiser bort all lava och deras resa kan fortsätta…

– Kom igen Wario! säger Waluigi.

– Wario??

Waluigi kollar bakom sig… Wario står och tittar sig omkring…

– vad håller du på med Wario vi måste gå, säger Walugi.

– Tyst, fräser Wario

– Hör du inte!

Waluigi lyssnar ett tag…

– hör du inte att det bullrar, frågar Wario.

– Jo… en hel del också, säger Waluigi.

Wario kollar bakom sig och gapar.

– w-w-w-waluigi, kväver han fram

– Ja, svarar Waluigi.

– Kolla, säger Wario och pekar på ett stort stenblock som kommer rullande mot dom!

– VAD VÄNTAR DU PÅ WARIO SPRING! ropar Waluigi

Bröderna W sätter fötterna bakom ryggen och rusar iväg från stenblocket.

Vägen dom springer på är full av benrester från kopas.

– SKYNDA PÅ WARIO, ropar Waluigi åt Wario som hamnat på efterkälken.

Efter fem minuters springande ser dom ett stup.

– Wario, säger Waluigi

– Vi måste ta oss över stupet!

– Va, ropar Wario tillbaks.

Waluigi hoppar över stupet.

– OK… det är nu eller aldrig, säger Wario.

Han tar sats och hoppar.

Bakom honom ser han stenblocket rulla ner för stupet…

– jag gjorde det… JAG GJORDE DET, ropar Wario glatt.

- Wario! ropar Waluigi…

- Wario kolla…

Wario tittar bakom axeln och ser ett slott precis framför näsan…

– Bowsers slott, säger Waluigi…

Waluigi går fram till dörren och öppnar den…

– olåst, säger Wario.

Waluigi går in i slottet och säger: - nu ger vi den där Blacky typen nåt att sätta tänderna i!


	17. Kapitel 17 Blackys slott

förlåt för förseningen men jag hadde ett dataproblem. men nu är det fixat så hät är nesta kappitel

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kapitel 17 Blackys slott**_

Wario och Waluigi går in i en stor sal…

Wario skymtar ett svagt ljus längre bort.

– Waluigi kolla, säger Wario.

– Det lyser där borta.

Wario och Waluigi går mot ljuset och kommer in i ett runt rum…

En fängelsehåla…

Wario tittar sig omkring.

Inuti en av cellerna ligger Mario på golvet.

– Mario, skriker Wario.

Mario vaknar och blickar ut i fängelsehålan.

Mario ser Wario i sin jeansjacka och börjar gapa!

– Du, säger han.

– är du förvånad, frågar Wario.

– ja väldigt, säger Mario.

– du gav en gentjänst för första gången, fortsätter Mario.

Vid det här laget har Luigi vaknat upp i en cell i andra sidan av rummet…

– Wario, säger han lika överaskad som Mario.

Wario kollar sig omkring och mycket riktigt finns hela svampriket samlat i fängelsehålan.

Plötsligt hör Wario ett skratt från fängelse ingången…

Det är Blacky…

– Ni tokstollar gjorde det, säger Blacky

– Jag trodde inte ens att ni skulle kunna knyta ett skosnöre, fortsätter Blacky och skrattar.

– Du din lilla… säger Waluigi och rusar fram mot Blacky.

Blacky hoppar undan och kastar en känga i Waluigis mage.

Waluigi stupar och kvar står Wario…

– Vet du vad som kommer hända när jag tagit över värden Wario, frågar Blacky.

– Nej faktiskt inte berätta, svarar Wario.

– Alla svamprikets invånare blir slavar som ska tjänstgöra mig...

– Jaså, säger Wario

– Jag med eller…

Blacky flinar.

– Nej du är för fet så jag nöjer mig med att göra slut på dig och Waluigi, säger Blacky Glatt innan han kastar en sko mot Wario som träffar honom i ansiktet.

Blacky går fram till Wario och säger…

– det skulle vara synd att göra slut på dig så jag har ett förslag.

– Jaha vadå, säger Wario som omtumlad ligger på det kalla golvet.

– Om du går över på min sida så kan vi båda härska över värden och du kan få hur mycket pengar som helst.

Wario flinar…

– du har tydligen inte fattat något ännu din mes, säger Wario

– jag är inte här för att få makt över allt som rör sig jag är här för att ge en gentjänst, ropar Wario.

– Vad synd för då måste jag tyvärr göra slut på dig och din bror.

Blacky reser sin sko och ska just kasta den i Warios ansikte när en duns plötsligt hörs i andra sidan rummet…

Blacky och Wario kollar och ser att Bowser står längre bort!

– BOWSER, ropar Wario.

– Har jag missat nåt, frågar Bowser glatt och flinar.


	18. Kapitel 18 Bowsers återkomst

**Kapitel 18 Bowsers återkomst.**

Blacky stirrar på Bowser och ropar:

– DU! Du skulle ju vara död! allt tydde på det!

– Ja tänk igen för här står jag, säger Bowser och går fram till Blacky.

– Ta inte ett steg till, skriker Blacky.

– Jaha vad ska hända om jag gör det, säger Bowser.

– Jag… jag kommer… börjar Blacky skrika förskräckt.

– Du kommer kasta skor jag vet, säger Bowser och tar tag i Blacky.

– Nu kommer jag att kasta dig genom rummet vet du det, frågar Bowser.

Bowser tar satts och kastar in Blacky i en vägg.

Blacky tittar upp och skriker:

– JULIE!

Bowser tittar sig omkring och säger:

– Är det någon slags namn lek vi håller på med eller vad…

– Nej jag ropade bara på min assistent, säger Blacky.

Bowser ser en gestalt vid ingången.

– Vad ville du Blacky, frågar gestalten.

– Gör slut på Bowser, svarar Blacky.

Gestalten rör sig mot Bowser.

När ljuset från en av fönstren når fram till gestalten ser alla att det är en toad.

– Dig känner jag igen, säger Wario

– Du är toaden från nyhetssändningen jag såg på pizzerian med Waluigi!

Toaden ger Wario en isande blick.

– Vad väntar du på gör slut på Bowser, säger Blacky.

Toaden vid namn Julie tar fram en nunchaku…

Bowser flinar och säger:

– Ok visa mig vad du går för.

Toaden rör sig blixtsnabbt genom rummet och slår varranan sekund Bowser på något ställe på kroppen…

Till slut slår hon ett hårt slag i Bowsers huvud och Bowser stupar.

– Bra, säger Blacky

– Jag tar hand om Wario själv.

Blacky går mot Wario som just återhämtat sig och ställt sig upp.

Han tittar på Bowser…

Peach ser vättskrämd ut men skriker åt Wario:

– Wario använd kraften.

Wario Kollar på Peach och säger:

– Va?

– Kraften Wario använd kraften.

– Nej förlåt använd fisen, säger Peach och kastar en gul svamp mot Wario.

Wario äter upp svampen siktar på Blacky och Julie och skriker:

– NU BLIR DET ÅKA AV!

Wario fiser en tryckvåg stor som ett hus och stark nog att fisa bort en bulldozer!

När Wario har fisigt klart tittat han bakom sig och ser en stor krater…

Wario tittar i kratern men ser ingenting…

– jag tror att dom löstes upp på grund av stanken, säger Mario från sin cell.

Waluigi vaknar till och gapar när han ser hålet i marken.

– du fes eller hur, säger Waluigi.

Wario flinar och går till Bowser.

– Vakna upp sömntuta och visa hur man släpper ut folk från cellerna.

Bowser tittar på Wario med en ilsken blick, ställer sig upp och går mot en spak.

– kom ihåg att jag endast hjälper dig för att du hjälpte mig och att det är en engångsföreteelse, säger Bowser och drar i spaken.

Celldörrarna går upp och fångarna släpps ut.

Peach och Mario springer fram till Wario som petar sig i näsan.

– Vi trodde inte att du skulle klara dig Wario, säger Mario.

– Peach trodde på dig hela tiden så hon skickade iväg ? block och gejor.

– Så det var du, säger Waluigi.

Peach ler och säger:

– låt oss fira det här med tårta!

Bowser går fram till grupper och säger:

– Visst nå får fira hur mycket ni vill… MEN INTE I MITT SLOTT!

Svamprikets invånares ansikten förvreds.

– Seså ut med er allihop!

Medans alla går ut genom utgången flinar Wario glatt och säger:

- allt är som vanligt igen!


	19. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Så vad hände efter alltihop…

Ja man kan ju börja med att säga att Waluigi skapade sitt eget motorcykelföretag vid namn Waluigi Davidson…

Bowser fortsatte att plåga svampriket precis som vanligt.

Peach startade ett dansband och Luigi en pizzeria…

Finns det nåt som ändrats drastiskt från före och efter äventyret?

Jo det är Marios inställning till Wario…

För även hur många gånger som Wario kör över Marios blåbär blir aldrig arg eller frustrerad.

Eftersom att Wario hade gett Mario en stor gentjänst som inte skulle glömmas bort för en hög av påkörda blåbär!

Innan historien slutar vill jag också tacka alla som läst historien, eventyraren- som lade ut historien på Internet och ärliga människor som kommenterat kapitel efter kapitel och min lärare som tillåtigt mig skriva historien på lektionstid!

Tackar!


End file.
